Finding Love 1
by Chang Liko
Summary: Duo discovers something about Wufei that pleases and astonishes him.


**Finding Love**

****

**By Chang Liko a.k.a RenaGoddess**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Missions suck!" Duo grumbled to himself as he entered his room, heading for his shower.

            He had just gotten back from a mission. It was rather messy near the end. He had ended up gettting doused in half a dozen different chemicals, but nothing seemed to have happened. At least, not that he was aware of. It had been almost seven hours since the incident with the chemicals, and since nothing had happened, he assumed that nothing would happen. All he was worried about now, was getting a nice hot shower and then going to sleep.

            Entering his small bathroom, Duo quickly shed his clothing and stepped under the running warm water. Quickly scrubbing himself down with a bar of blueberry scented soap, he was totally unaware of the "changes" his body was undergoing. As he let the water rinse the suds off of his body, he reached for his blueberry shampoo and poured a generous amount into his soaking hair, quickly working the scented soap through every strand of hair. Sticking his head under the steady stream of water, he grimaced slightly and scratched his chest.

            As the last of the soap drained from his hair, Duo reached for his blueberry conditioner and poured a generous amount into his hair, massaging it through. Leaving the conditioner in his hair, Duo stepped back from the spray of water, gathering his long hair to rest over his shoulder. As he leaned against the tialed wall, he wondered aloud to himself, "What pranks can I pull on the guys? I've more or less let them be for the last month, so I guess I should think of something big to do now. Then maybe, I'll start doing smaller things again."

            He spent the next ten minutes trying to think of things that he could do to his fellow pilots and friends while he waited for the conditioner in his hair to set. When the ten minutes were up, Duo rinsed the conditioner out of his hair then turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a huge towel and wrapped it around his hair. Grabbing another towel, he walked out of the bathroom, drying himself off as he went. When he had finished drying off, he let his hair down and brushed it dry, which took about two hours.

            When his hair was dry, he walked to the mirror to braid his hair, grumbling that he still hadn't thought of a good plan to mess with the other pilots' minds. Looking in the mirror, the totally nude Duo grinned, and said to himself gleefully, "Maybe I don't have to think of a plan!"

            Chuckling to himself, Duo grinned at what he saw, or rather, **didn't **see in the mirror. Although Duo was standing directly in front of the full length mirror, he could see nothing but his room reflected. Because of the chemicals he had been doused with, along with the added addition of the blueberry bath products and warm water, Duo had been granted the biggest gift he could ever wish for. He was invisible! His fellow pilots had better watch out, because now their secrets were Duo's for the taking and viewing mischief.

--- Shift ---

            Yawning, Quatre pushed open the door to the kitchen, having decided to make pancakes for their breakfast. Stretching slightly, he went to the pantry and took out the things he would need to make breakfast. Taking everything to the countertop, he put the stuff down and then got a mixing bowl and spoon.

            Going back to the countertop, he started to mix everything together. As he was mixing, he heard the kitchen door open and close. Turning, he was just about to greet Duo, when he saw that nobody was there. Frowning in confusion, Quatre shrugged, then turned back to making breakfast. Turning on the oven, he took out a pan and began to fry the pancakes.

            He was just about finished with making breakfast, when he heard the kitchen door open again and turned, expecting to see Duo. Instead, he saw Heero, Trowa, and Wufei walk in. Smiling, Quatre greeted them. "Good morning! Did you all sleep well?"

            "..........yes........." Trowa replied.

            "Hn." Heero grunted.

            "I slept well, considering. I missed my wakeup call," Wufei mumbled softly.

            Smiling softly, Quatre gently patted Wufei on the shoulder as he passed him a plate of pancakes dribbled in syrup and butter. "Why don't you just talk to him, Wufei? I'm sure he would return your feelings," Quatre suggested softly.

            Shaking his head sadly, Wufei muttered, "Duo would never return my love. He's never given any indication that he would return my love. He's the way he is with everyone." With that said, Wufei pushed away from the table and left the kitchen, cooling pancakes left untouched where Quatre had put them.

            The others watched Wufei leave with sympathizing and compassion filled eyes. While the last set of eyes watched the door close with shocked, happy eyes, Duo tried to keep silent so as not to alert the others of his presence upon the table.

--- Shift ---

            When the others had finally finished breakfast and left, Duo relaxed, sighing. Going to the edge of the table and pushing himself off, Duo quickly ate one of the apples sitting in a bowl on the table. Deciding that would have to do, Duo cautiously left the kitchen, careful to keep quiet in case any of the guys were around.

            He made it to his room without incident and, shutting his door softly, he walked to his bed. Sighing, he flopped back onto the bed, a silly little grin on his face, as he thought, 'Wu-bear loves me! Wu-bear returns my feelings!' At that moment, Duo was more happy that he'd ever felt.

            He suddenly had too much energy running through him. Bouncing up from the bed, Duo ran to his desk and pulled out some paper and a pen. Giggling, he started to write a love note to Wufei. As he wrote the note, he couldn't stop giggling to himself.

            About twenty minutes later, Duo finished the letter by signing his name to the bottom. He read the letter over twice more, finally deciding that it was good enough for his "Wu-bear". Folding the letter, he placed it in a light blue envelope with a tiny teddie bear that kinda looked like Wufei in the bottom left corner. He wrote three words on the front of the envelope after sealing it. They were, "To My Wu-bear". Giggling yet again, Duo stood up, frowning as his bar skin stuck to the leather chair.

            Picking up the letter, Duo walked out of his room, thankful that no one was around. Going to Wufei's room, Duo silently and slowly pushed the door open. Sticking his head in the opening, Duo saw Wufei sitting on his bed in deep meditation. Smiling widely, Duo crept over to Wufei and gently set the letter in his lap. Going to the bedroom door, he opened and then slammed it, causing Wufei's eyes to shoot open and glare at the door.

            As Duo listened, he heard Wufei mumble something and heard the words "braided cutie" uttered, causing him to grin. He watched as Wufei placed his hands in his lap, hitting the envelope. "What the hell?" Wufei muttered, frowning.

            Picking up the envelope, Wufei read thw words written on it. His eyes widened slightly as he read what was written. " 'To My Wu-bear'!" Wufei muttered, eyes still wide. "What the hell is this?"

            As Duo moved closer to the bed, Wufei frowned slightly opening the letter. He quickly scanned the contents of the letter, eyes widening in disbelief and pleasure, face flushing happily. Still not believing what he was seeing, Wufei began to read the contents of the letter aloud.

            _"My Dearest Wu-bear,_

_                        You have no idea of my feelings for you. You have no idea how long I've loved you in silence, thinking that you would never return my feelings, my love. All those pranks I played on you, the ones more extreme than the ones I played on the other pilots, were my way of getting you to spend time with me, even if it was onyl chasing me around, trying to destroy my braid. All those little nicknames I gave you  -  Wu-man, Wuffie, Wuffers  -  were to show my affection for you. Of course, until now you have never heard the nickname 'Wu-bear' before. That's my special one for you. If you look at the envelope, you'll see a little teddie bear that kinda looks like you. I had the envelopes made special. I know that you don't like to have your name messed with Wufei, but I refuse to give up my nicknames for you, especially my special nickname. But I'm kinda getting off the point I wanted to make with this letter. I wrote this to tell you that I love you, and have for a long time, almost since our first meeting. I dream about you constantly. The reason I never used the matching paper that belonged with the envelopes I had made, is because I used it all already, on silly little love poems about you, me and love. But they aren't very good._

_                        I'll end this letter now, hoping that you are able and willing to return my love. Till I see you again, my love._

_                                                                                                Lovingly Yours,_

_                                                                                                Duo Maxwell."_

Sighing, Wufei grasped the letter to his chest and flopped backwards onto the pillows, a pleasure filled and happy smile on his features. Giggling slightly, Wufei exclaimed, "He loves me!"

            Jumping up, Wufei exclaimed excitedly, "I've gotta tell Quatre! He'll freak!" At that, Wufei ran from the room, calling excitedly for Quatre, laughing every now and then.

            Chuckling slightly, Duo mumbled to himself, "I never would have taken Wu-bear for the cheery type. I love it. Now, to find out if Heero can reverse this invisibility problem that I have." With that, Duo walked out of Wufei's room and headed down the hall to Heero's room.

--- Shift ---

            Entering Heero's room, Duo made sure to be extremely quiet, not wanting to upset Heero because he needed his help. He shut the door silently behind himself, rolling his eyes when he saw that Heero was yet again on his laptop, probably working out mission assignments or something. Silently walking up behind Heero, Duo almost choked at what he saw.

            Heero was on the internet. But he wasn't doing anything Duo would have thought of. Far from it! Heero was looking at gay porn online! Chuckling, Duo moved back a few steps, then, drawing in a breath, said, "I never knew that you swung that way, dude! I'm surprised! I always thought that you liked Relena!"

            Jumping in alarm, Heero snapped his laptop closed, a dark blush spreading over his cheeks. Cursing, he turned, looking for Duo. Not seeing him, Heero growled, demanding, "Stop hiding! Get out here where I can see you!"

            "That may be a little difficult for you to do. I'm invisible. I need your help to make me uninvisible again," Duo explained, chuckling.

            Sighing in annoyance, Heero opened his laptop again, letting Duo see the site that he had been looking at. As he started to open a new program, Duo remarked, "You like that site too? It's one of my favorites!"

            Rolling his eyes, Heero chuckled and remarked, "Why am I not surprised?" Minimizing the internet window, Heero brought up the new program and then said, "Tell me how this happened."

            Sighing, Duo began, "Well, it began yesterday on the mission I had......."

--- Shift ---

            "Quatre! Where are you?!" Wufei yelled, giggling. 

            Frowning slightly, Quatre stepped out of the music room, almost causing Wufei to run into him. "What do you want, Wufei? Is anything wrong?" Quatre questioned as he watched Wufei trying to catch his breath.

            Shaking his head, Wufei laughed and managed to gasp out, "NO! Everything is right! Here! Read this!" He thrust the letter Duo had written him at Quatre.

            Smiling slightly, Quatre took the letter and began to read it. As he read it, his eyes and smile got wider, until he laughed aloud and threw his arms around Wufei, exclaiming happily, "I'm so happy for you! I always knew he'd return your feelings! You must be so happy!"

            Hugging Quatre back, the two of them began to bounce up and down, giggling as Wufei exclaimed, "I am happy! But the braided cutie left before I could even read the letter! So, I gotta go find him! Bye!" With that, Wufei let go of Quatre and ran off to find Duo.

--- Shift ---

            "So what you're saying, is that I have to drink this liquid you concocted, and take a shower, and by the time I'm completely dry, I'll be visible again?" Duo asked Heero, his voice uncertain.

            Sighing in annoyance, Heero exclaimed, "For the tenth time, yes! Now would you leave! I was busy before you came in!"

            Chuckling, Duo pushed out the chair he'd been sitting in. "Alright, alright! I'm going. I'll let you get back to your 'work'! Although I've never heard of surfing the net for porn sites called work before," Duo laughingly exclaimed.

            "Duo!" Heero exclaimed, sounding extremely annoyed.

            "OK!" Duo walked to the door and opened it. Pausing a few seconds by the open door, he told Heero, "By the way, I thought that you might like to know this. Zechs has the hots for ya!"

            Blushing slightly, Heero growled at Duo, causing him to bolt out the door, slamming it shut behind him, his laughter echoing. Turning back to his laptop, Heero brought up the internet window he ahd minimized. As a slight smiled turned up the corners of his mouth, Heero thought to himself, 'So. Zechs has the hots for me, does he? Well, I'll just have to help the blond stud out.' With that, he opened his email and started a letter to a certain long haired, blond cutie.

--- Shift ---

            Sighing, Duo entered his room, going to his shower. Turning on the water, he set it to the temperature he wanted. Opening the tiny bottle Heero had given him, he drank the liquid inside, grimacing at the bitter taste of the liquid. Tossing the empty bottle into the trash, Duo stepped into the shower under the running water. After standing there for twenty minutes, Duo got out of the shower and dried himself off.

            Towelling his hair, he walked into his room and dropped back onto the bed, the towel he had been using on his hair now resting in a wet heap on the floor. Yawning, Duo pulled the thin blanket at the foot of the bed up, covering himself from the waist down. Scratching his chest, Duo fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, his wet hair spread out next to him.

--- Shift ---

            Sighing, Wufei dropped down onto the floor in front of the coffee table. Looking at Trowa, Quatre, and Heero, he sighed dejectedly. "I've looked for over three hours and I still can't find Duo! Where is he?" he complained.

            Rolling his eyes in amusement, Heero asked, "Have you looked in his room yet?"

            Blushing slightly, Wufei muttered, "Umm..... no. Not yet. I forgot to look there." With that said, Wufei bolted for the stairs and Duo's bedroom.

            Standing, Heero nodded to Quatre and Trowa and said, "I have something to do. I'll be back later."

(A/N: I WONDER! **What **is so important that Heero leaves without telling where he's going? Or is it **WHO? Maybe Zechs is gonna get a little visit from someone? *evil grin*)**

            As Quatre and Trowa watched silently, Heero walked to the door, took his coat, put his sneakers on, and left, closing the door behind him. Looking at each other, Quatre and Trowa shrugged and started to watch a boring television documentary.

--- Shift ---

            Pausing outside Duo's bedroom door, Wufei paused to catch his breath. Slowly, he opened the door, careful to be silent in case Duo was asleep. He glanced about the room. Not seeing Duo right away, he moved further into the room, glancing around again. As his gaze fell on the bed, his breath caught in his throat. Laying on the bed covered from the waist down, was, to his mind, a sleeping angel. His face relaxed in sleep, his thigh length chestnut hair spread out next to him, Duo seemed a veritable wealth of peace and beauty.

            Drawing in a deep shuddering breath, Wufei moved to stand next to the bed. Gazing lovingly down at Duo's sleeping form, Wufei leaned down and gently brushed Duo's bangs back from his forehead. He smiled slightly as Duo sighed softly, his eyelids fluttering open. Caressing Duo's cheek, Wufei smiled softly at him and murmered, "Did you sleep well love?"

            Scowling sweetly, Duo pushed himself into a sitting position. Yawning hugely, he grumbled, "I was. Until someone woke me that is! I was having the best dream too, Wu-bear! Why'd ya have to go and wake me?"

            Chuckling, Wufei grinned and asked, "What was the dream about?"

            Grinning, Duo grabbed Wufei and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They met in a clash of lips and tongue. As their arms went around each other lovingly, their tongues engaged in an age old battle for dominance. Grasping Duo's head, Wufei held him still, finally gaining the upper hand in their lustful battle. His tongue wove itself around Duo's caressing it as Wufei gathered Duo into his arms lovingly.

            Only when they both ran out of air, did Wufei pull back, resting his forehead against Duo as he gasped at the intense pleasure he had just experienced. It was like nothing he had ever felt! Gazing lovingly into Duo's heavy lidded eyes, Wufei smiled tenderly and murmered, "I love you, Duo. And, before you ask, yes. You can keep your nicknames for me. I'm beginning to like them. Especially the new one."

            Grinning, Duo giggled, saying, "Thanks Wu-bear! I love you too."

            Smiling gently, Wufei stood to go, saying regretfully, "I'll leave you to get back to your dream. Besides, I don't think that you're ready for what that kiss almost started."

            "But Wu-bear! What do you think that I was dreaming about? Don't leave like this! Please! I need you! I love you!" Duo exclaimed softly, tears gathering in his eyes at the thought of Wufei denying him what he had craved practically since they met.

            Turning back hesitantly at Duo's exclamation, Wufei's eyes softened as he saw the gathering tears in his love's eyes. Walking quickly to Duo, Wufei pulled him into a passionate kiss, more passionate that the last one had been. After several minutes, they finally pulled away from each other, gasping for air. Gazing uncertainly at Duo, Wufei was thankful to see the tears had mostly disappeared, only to be replaced by a heavy lidded, passionate look. Sighing with love, Wufei questioned, "Are you sure you want this love? You wouldn't rather wait?"

            Smiling happily, Duo replied softly, "I think that I've waited long enough for this already. I want to be with you in every way possible, every way imaginable. Please? Don't deny me this! I need you!"

            Smiling gently, Wufei slowly pushed Duo back onto the bed, saying softly, his eyes filled with love, "I could never deny you, my only love, my soul mate! I love you, Duo."

            Murmering, "I love you too, Wufei," in return, Duo reached up and captured Wufei's lips in a gently passionate embrace, securing their eternal love.

--- Shift ---

            The war between the colonies and Earth ended five months later, to the happiness of all, with the defeat of MarieMaiya. The Gundams were destroyed once and for all, but they were never forgotten as being the saviours of freedom. Relena Peacecraft/Dorlin resumed her position as Vice Foreign Minister, having gotten over her puppy love for Heero when she realized he didn't care for her in the way that she wanted him to. Of couse, it helped when Relena found Heero and her brother Zechs in a passionate embrace a couple of months back.

            Heero and Zechs had gotten over their so called rivilary and had been living together for almost a month. They had moved in together right before Relena was kidnapped. They had settled into their new home and were happy living together. But what Zechs didn't know, was that Heero had been carrying around a tiny satin lined box for the past week and a half, just waiting for the right moment to propose to Zechs. Of course, Heero got impatient, so he sent the question, "Marry me?", along with a picture of the ring, a beautiful band of white gold engraved with ivy, to Zechs's email. The answer of course, was "yes". They decided on a summer wedding, which was to be held at one of Quatre's estates, at Quatre's insistance.

            Quatre now ran his desceased father's corporation, Winner Corps. He was mostly tied up with the business and trying to pay off his sisters's credit card bills. Luckily only fifteen of his sisters liked to shop regularly, the other fourteen disliking the crowded malls, much to the everlasting thanks of Quatre. But no matter how busy he was, he always made time for his friends and fellow ex-gundam pilots. They would get together once a month to catch up with each other.

            Trowa eventually rejoined his sister Catherine back at the circus to pick up their knife throwing act again. He was visited often by the other pilots, who brought him great happiness, even though Duo could be a bit much to deal with at times. He never really did much other than work at the circus, but he was content.

            Finally, Duo and Wufei were still together and still very much in love. In fact, they had been married for almost a month and they had adopted a little boy and girl, both barely six months old, and they had named them Solo and Merrien after loved ones lost to the brutality of a senseless war. The four of them lived on Earth, in China. Wufei ran a famous dojo where he tought both men and women to fight with honor, while Duo stayed home with the kids, looking after them and developing his new passion, photography. But Wufei and their children always came first with him. 

            All in all, everyone was contented with their lives, some even deleriously so. And watching over all this, were two beings, both heavenly in their nature and beauty, never faltering from their task as guardians of this extremely fortunate group of individuals. Their mortal names were now unimportant, having been given new ones. They were now known as Gabriolus and Divine, friends and family to two of the pilots in life, friends and guardians to all of them in death.

The End


End file.
